Vibrations
by FaithSky
Summary: Not much to say - Naomily one shot, from Emily's POV! A teasingly awesome day at Roundview College. Thats about it! Oh, as is usual with my one shots...nothing but sex and fluff!


**I got stuck writing the new chapter for 'Sweet Disposition' and figured I would indulge you all in a little one shot! Seems like forever since I have written one! **

**This is for you and your blackberry vibradiddler!! :P LOL**

**Enjoy!**

Vibrations

Fuck me tutor was boring! The only saving grace I had was that my blonde temptress was sitting close enough to tease my thigh with her hand, looking as tired and as bored as I was. Boredom from Mr Fuckwit rambling on about something I am sure no one cares about and tired because...well, I'm sure I don't need to spell it out. Let's just say the memories were causing my face to flush and end up a strikingly similar colour to my hair.

"Emily!" Jesus...Fuck...what was it with people screaming my name recently. Possibly the largest smile imaginable crossed my face as I remembered Naoms naked, shuddering, screaming my name and biting into my neck in her feeble attempt to maintain some control over her flailing body.

"Um...what...yeah?" Naomi's fingers were running effortlessly over my jeans, far too close to something that would _really _make me blush, just to make giving my tutor any form of attention even fucking harder.

"I'll take that as a...'Present Sir' shall I?" I smiled slightly and then nodded in response before clasping my hand over hers and giving her a look that told her she would pay dearly for that. Intertwining our fingers, we left hand in hand to face a day full of utter bullshit lessons that were really not as important as something else I had burned into my brain. Sex maniac...that's me.

English was last on the days agenda...pile of bollocks that was; not only were we studying Jane Austin's 'Emma' there was also the _added_ bonus of Naomi and I being in separate groups. We were nowhere near each other; so much so that I felt positively cold in the absence of her skins perfect touch. There really was nothing like reading about misconstrued love and physically shivering under the gaze of your girlfriend to start the day off with a swing. If I thought concentrating when she was sat next to me was tough, attempting to hold any sort of attention when she was grinning at me from the other side of the room; was fucking impossible.

"Jane Austin once said 'I am going to take a heroine whom no-one but myself will much like.' It's also a distinct possibility that even during the first act of description that..." JJ was mumbling something vaguely coherent and I was attempting to get my phone out of my pocket before the text-indicating vibrations made my already rather flustered self get even more...crazy. Josie was too busy talking to 'Gerald' (Otherwise known as her left hand with a face drawn on it...) to notice that everyone's phones were out and in turn absolutely no one was worrying about actually analysing the prose...except JJ. Sliding open my phone and immediately noting that it was from my one and only.

_If I said you had a gorgeous body...would you hold it against me? XxNxX_

Flicking my eyes upwards, I caught sight of her shining blues delving right back at me, making me watch as she ever so slowly slid her phone back into her bra. Damn that girl and not having any pockets, I knew it was on vibrate and more than that I knew the vibrations as I texted back would be mere inches away from several love bites I had attacked her with last night.

_Babe, lack of sleep makes you so fucking lame! But yes...I would...twice if you're lucky ;] XxExX_

Even though she was almost certainly watching me as I produced a response to her pathetic attempt at a chat up lone; the few milliseconds it took to send allowed me to gaze up just in time to see her jump slightly. I quirked my eyebrow up at the glare she gave me whilst she read it...she was so fucking hot; it was agonising. I licked my lips gently which I swear, even from a distance, allowed me to witness her serene eyes get completely taken over by her blackening pupils. I shuddered as I endeared myself by watching her fingers dance over the keypad; they really were quick and ridiculously skilled...in more ways than one. Moments later the vibrations once again coursed across my thigh; but I had learnt from the teasing closeness of last time and swiftly removed it with ease.

_Not sexed out? I figured after the noses you were making last night...you'd had enough. Lol :) XxNxX_

I couldn't keep the look of shocked lust off of my face and was rewarded for my obvious 'you fucking what?' look by a smirk creasing over her very kissable lips. Her turn to watch my fingers work their magic.

_Aww babe...I'm pretty sure the neighbors will be complaining about someone yelling 'Fuck..oh Emily!' Stupidly loudly at eleven, one, four and then again before we came to college... XxExX_

Her face was a right picture and I struggled to stifle the laugh that rose through my body, she smiled half a smile and seemed to think for an eternity before she actually put her efforts down into a text. I had left my phone out this time, even just vibrating in my pocket it was making it harder and harder to not get a little bit turned on.

_Yeah, but I'm positive the fucking earth moved as I watched you come that last time... :P XxNxx_

Fucking hell, I had to swallow the memory before I made a mess in my chair, she was right...it really had been one of the best orgasms of my life, sighing slightly before just nodding across to her. She winked, it seemed like everything she did today was going to make me squirm and want nothing more than to fuck her right here amidst everyone else. Never been into exhibitionism me, but I would gladly let her have me any which way, any which where...even in a classroom full of teenage boys and camera phones.

_Fuck you babe...XxExX _

Josie was still oblivious to everything, JJ was still rambling on about the characterisations meaning different things depending on the contextual musings and such shit. I didn't care much; actually I don't think I could have actually cared any less. My phone was still in my hand when I received her reply to my less than adequately worded frustration.

_Ok then...if you insist...XxNxX _

As I was reading I heard her chair screech backwards and I ended up just watching her collect her things and elegantly slip out of the door. She flashed me one of those smiles that made my knees threaten to just collapse under me, if it wasn't for the fact that I was currently sat down I'm almost certain I would have ended up in a heap on the floor. My attention flashed between watching her hips sway out of the door and blinking disbelievingly at Josie for not saying anything. It couldn't hurt to try...right?

I cleared my throat, smiled at JJ and then left without a second glance, waiting until the door had clicked shut behind me before flicking my focus wildly around the corridor in search of my newly discovered badly influential girlfriend.

"Psst..." I could hear her chuckling, shooting my gaze around to my left I noticed her disappear into another room a few meters down the corridor. I shuffled to get there in double quick time, facing the door as I pushed it closed, shivering as I felt Naomi move behind me before I saw her arms reach around my waist, lock the door and then push me up against it. Thank fuck for all the shit that happened last year causing all the classroom doors to be lockable and soundproofed, I have a funny feeling both are going to come in very handy.

She started kissing down my neck, pulling my vest top effortlessly down over my shoulders before taking my bag out of my hands and throwing it to the ground, allowing us both to have _two _free hands to work with. Fuck she felt good, she pushed her hands underneath my top, running her fingertips lightly over my ribcage as she started to bite into the soft skin at the bottom of my neck ever so gently. She teased me for a mini eternity and I wrapped my arm backwards until it was draping softly in her hair, gasping for air against her assault.

"Fuck Ems...you drive me fucking crazy..." She whispered against my ear as she put her hands on top of my own, placing my palms flatly down against the door and running her fingers along my arms and down the complete length of my sides until she rested them on my hips. She span me round, obviously unable to keep her teasing going any longer as she crashed her lips against my own, drowning me in a kiss that deepened almost immediately with the swirling of tongues. My waist crashed upwards towards her as she bit my bottom lip, causing shockwaves to fly throughout my entire body as to how much she wanted me. She pushed the front of my top up roughly around my neck, running her fingertips over the black lace that was uncovered before removing me of my top layer of material completely. Demanding the feeling of her skin against mine, I returned the favor, shedding her of her shirt before pulling her into another deep kiss.

I started pushing her backwards, we were twisting and turning around the tables until the back of my knees came in contact with the leather office chair and I buckled, she ended up straddling her thighs over my legs. Perfect. I took advantage of this new position, kissing my way up her neck towards her ear, nibbling slightly every so often, and then back down again. Pausing to breath over her bra and smiling proudly to myself as her nipple started to show distinct signs of excitement. Slipping my hands underneath her convenient skirt, I quickly ripped my way through her tights and yanked down her underwear, causing her to gasp against my hair in response to my ferocity. I span the chair around, using my 'Fitch' strength managed to lift her up so she was sitting in front of me on the desk, legs still apart, but at just the right height for me to torment her.

Moving my mouth over her thigh, kissing my way to where I know she needed me, her moaning was becoming increasingly louder and her fingers were well and truly tangled in the back of my hair. Rolling my tongue over her stomach, and running my fingertips along her inner thigh seemed to be driving her barmy, her eyes were almost completely black and her back was arching perfectly against me. I couldn't handle it any more, running my tongue along the full length of her perfect core, tasting her, smiling at how wet she was for me.

"Fuck Ems...please...I can't...fuck me..." She managed through gasps, I leant up and kissed her longingly to silence her cries, sliding two fingers inside of her and muting her groans with my own mouth before I started my own rhythm against her writing body. Her nails dug into my back as I started pushing her harder and harder against the desk, Increasing gently as I kissed my way back down her body. Using my free hand I pulled her bra down roughly, allowing my tongue access to her breasts, flicking over both nipples and smiling to myself at every obviously muted moan Naomi made through my efforts. She was getting close, I could feel her start to swell against my fingers curling inside her, I dropped my head down and permitted my tongue to join the assault, fluttering over her most sensitive area. Fuck me she tasted good, adding a third finger and speeding up until my bicep felt like it was on fire, she was rocking her hips up against me, delving my tongue further into her, licking deeply and just maintaining everything.

"Fuck..." The guttural noise made me start travelling my tongue back up her body, slamming my palm into her clit to replace it, allowing myself to watch her as she came. Holding her in complete ecstasy for as long as possible, fingers slowing, wincing slightly as her jaw clamped down around my forearm I was using to steady myself above her, waiting for her to return to Earth. She quivered as I removed myself from her, the biggest grin plastered on my face until the realisation of what had just happened hit me...I had just fucked her brains out, on the head of year's desk. I collapsed back into the leather chair, watching her as she sat upright, still looking completely dizzy. She started to climb back on top of me and I smiled as my eyes darted over her flushed appearance and then to the door, wondering if the ultimate fear of getting caught would make any difference.

Guess I was about to find out...

**LOL – Hope it met all expectations! :P **

**Even thought it was tiny, I would love your reviews! :D**

**Much love! **


End file.
